Kisara Shinzui
Personality and Traits Kisara is most often seen attempting to grope a wide variety of beautiful women including Anna Satonaka and Kallen Tatsumi, which often earns her the admiration of the various men in Hama Town. Her perverted behavior has even advanced to the point, such that whenever she fights another female opponent she attempts to tie them up with their own clothes in order to have her way with them. She is proven to be very persistent, as she repeats her perverted antics on a daily basis, despite being warned that she would be chased down to the ends of the Earth if she were to ever be caught. In response, Kisara simply smiled and remarked that "She would not even bother with running, but would hold her arms wide open in anticipation". Under all of this however, she is shown to be a very kind and wise person at heart who seems saddened at the violent fighters in the world, wishing the world could be more peacful by everyone accepting their inner pervert which was perhaps born from her strong desire to be free to grope every female that she sees, a dream that Haruki Satonaka wholeheartedly agrees with. In battle, she prefers to disable enemies without lethal force, only foregoing this practice when fighting other Master class Shinigami. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: Kisara boasts a great deal of spiritual energy. Her aura exudes itself in an eerie purple glow that strikes fear in her students. Kisara's energy can completely overwhelm opponents that are lieutenant-level and below, knocking them unconcious with a simple pulse. She is even capable of extending her spiritual energy over her weapons and the rest of her body in the form of an exo-skeleton that protects her from opponent's attacks and also helps to boost the damage from her swordplay. Milla Kagerou has noted that being in Kisara's very presence is as if you are walking into the lion's den covered in slabs of meat. Upon exuding her spiritual energy during the training session, Kisara used it as the first test of her new students. Anyone who could stand back up in her presence was worthy of her tutelage. Junko Souten noted that just trying to breathe was like fighting against the current in a rushing river and that the life was being sucked out of him just by trying to maintain consciousness. Flash Steps Expert: Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kisara is a master swordsman, being capable of striking down several targets with ease. She has shown herself capable cutting down Menos Grande in a flash and has been capable of fending off five different shinigami at once. Kisara often boasts that she is too talented for own good as she often has to turn down many suitors and would-be assassins who are after her skill. When in combat, she will quite frequently try to use at the most one single attack in order to end the battle. It is this style that has earner her the moniker "The Rising Sun", as just as the sun rises and reasches its peak at noon to cause great destruction, before going back to rest; Kisara will first gain a rapid increase in speed before seemingly instantaneously defeating her foes, before slowing down once more. : Incredible Reflexes: Kisara's reflexes are at their peak as she is capable of blocking of hailstorm of Spirit Arrows as though they were not moving at all. More to come.... Expert Hakuda Specialist: High Intelligence: Master Tactician: Zanpakuto